


Rindu

by minionbee



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minionbee/pseuds/minionbee
Summary: Saat rindu mendesak hati, kedua anak adam itu bertatapan dan berbagi nikmat lagi.Actor! Rangga and Actor! Dilan
Relationships: Dilan (Dilan 1990) & Rangga (Ada Apa Dengan Cinta?)
Kudos: 6





	Rindu

Sinar dari _flash_ kamera dan rentetan pertanyaan wartawan adalah sesuatu yang harus kalian biasakan ketika menjadi seorang selebritis. Jangan lupakan juga caranya berjalan di karpet merah dengan anggun dan penuh wibawa agar tidak menjadi topik utama gosip nantinya. Puluhan aktor dan aktris ternama di negeri ini sedang dikumpulkan untuk sebuah festival film di ibukota negara.

“Rangga! Satu pertanyaan!”

Si pemilik nama sebenarnya sudah kelewat malas jika harus meladeni barang satu pertanyaan saja. Namun, sebagai seorang aktor, pencitraan itu penting. Suka atau tidak, bersikap baik ke media adalah kewajiban agar karirmu tidak terancam. 

Setelah batuk kecil dan mengatur ekspresi wajah, Rangga mulai mendengarkan pertanyaan yang diajukan. Cinta, seorang wanita yang menjadi lawan main dalam film terbarunya itu pun ikut mendengar dengan seksama.

Karena otaknya yang memang di atas rata-rata, Rangga dapat dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang wartawan. Setelah mengulas senyum tipis sebagai penutup, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Di sana, tepat di area pintu masuk Rangga melihat seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi pusat semestanya. Dilan, seorang laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu baru saja tiba bersama dengan Milea yang merupakan lawan mainnya. 

Mata kedua laki-laki itu bertemu dan menyiratkan perasaan yang hanya dapat diterjemahkan oleh hati. Tentu tidak lama mengingat acara akan segera dimulai. Setelah mencukupkan pandangan, keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar yang digunakan untuk acara mewah ini. Puluhan meja dengan susunan meriah dapat dilihat di seluruh pojok ruangan.

* * *

Ditanya soal rasa, jelas Rangga bangga. Ia bangga melihat Dilan berdiri di atas panggung dengan sebuah piala emas sebagai penghargaan untuk aktor pendatang baru terbaik. Senyum yang melekat di wajah manis itu akan selalu menjadi hal paling berharga baginya.

Masih segar dalam ingatan Rangga saat Dilan berucap dengan lantang bahwa ia akan menyusul jejak yang lebih tua di dunia akting. Siapa sangka dalam waktu satu tahun hal itu sudah terjadi? 

Lagi, mata mereka bertemu untuk sekedar mengucap rasa yang tak keluar melalui kata. Senyum tipis pun saling menghias wajah sebagai bagian kecil dari rindu yang menyesakkan dada masing-masing.

Acara itu diperkirakan berlangsung sejak matahari terbenam sampai pergantian hari nanti. Di tengah pengumuman nominasi, Rangga terpaksa mengundurkan diri untuk ke kamar kecil. Laki-laki itu merasa perlu membasuh wajahnya sejenak karena sepanjang acara pandangannya sama sekali tak beralih dari sosok Dilan. 

_Sudah satu tahun, Rangga. Jangan terikat memori lama lagi,_ batin Rangga.

Pada kenyataannya, Rangga memang selalu memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatinya untuk Dilan. Tempat spesial untuk laki-laki yang pernah menjabat sebagai kekasihnya satu tahun lalu. Alasannya tidak lain adalah untuk menjaga citranya di depan layar kaca. Akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk putus dan berjalan di jalan masing-masing kala itu.

**Klek**

Setelah pintu terbuka, hanya ada keheningan yang menyapa. Rangga terdiam di depan wastafel dan Dilan yang mematung di depan pintu. Setelah memberikan senyum canggung, laki-laki yang lebih muda melangkah ke depan kaca.

Tak pernah sekalipun Rangga merasa sekaku ini saat berhadapan dengan seseorang. Bahkan, ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa kaku di depan ratusan orang. Namun, kenapa saat bertemu Dilan seluruh inderanya mendadak berhenti bekerja?

“Apa kabar, Mas?” tanya Dilan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tampak berantakan entah karena waktu yang berjalan cukup lama atau karena dimainkan penuh rasa cemas tadi. 

“Baik, kamu?”

Dilan tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban dari Rangga. Laki-laki dengan rambut ikal itu sama sekali tak berubah. Masih saja irit bicara dan langsung ke inti tanpa berminat untuk basa-basi sebagai awalan.

“Sama,”

Lalu hening kembali tiba di antara kedua anak adam itu. Sebenarnya Rangga sama sekali sudah tak ada urusan di toilet ini. Bahkan, tangannya sudah mengering tanpa perlu bantuan mesin yang menempel di dinding itu. 

Keduanya sama-sama rindu. Namun, lidah terasa kaku dan membiarkan hati merasa pilu sendirian. 

“Lan.”

“Iya, Mas?”

“Saya rindu kamu.”

Dilan kembali mengembangkan senyum. Matanya mulai terasa panas karena genangan air yang berkumpul di sana. Laki-laki itu menarik nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab, “Dilan juga rindu Mas Rangga.”

* * *

Cepat. Entah, Dilan juga bingung apakah konteks yang dibicarakan mengenai gerakan pinggul Rangga atau bagaimana mereka bisa berada di bilik toilet yang sempit ini. Apapun itu, ia tak peduli. Ya, siapa yang bisa mempedulikan dunia saat jiwamu diajak melayang mencicipi surga?

_“Mas, ah!”_

Dilan mengeratkan kakinya pada pinggang Rangga saat tubuhnya diajak berdiri. Kepalanya terkulai lemah di bahu milik pria yang lebih tua saat prostatnya dihajar tanpa ampun. Desahan miliknya terdengar kuat memenuhi kamar mandi yang sepi ini.

_“Ah, hmph…”_

Rangga membekap mulut manis milik Dilan saat mendengar langkah kaki yang masuk. Bilik sebelah terdengar dibuka hingga membuat laki-laki yang digendong merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mereka bisa ketahuan kapanpun.

“Mas!” Dilan berbisik saat Rangga kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Matanya tampak membulat sebagai ancaman untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Namun, Rangga memang tak pernah peduli akan orang lain jika Dilan berada dalam dekapannya. Pria itu masih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang lambat tetapi tepat.

“Mas…” Dilan sekali lagi merintih penuh mohon. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menghancurkan karirnya dengan gosip bahwa dirinya melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh di kamar mandi umum seperti ini.

Tak lama setelah Dilan memohon, terdengar suara bahwa bilik sebelah kembali kosong. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas lega dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Rangga lagi. Hal itu tentu tak disia-siakan oleh yang lebih tua. Sebuah kecupan ia berikan di rambut hitam itu dengan bisikan, “Saya benar-benar rindu kamu, Dilan.”

Dilan tidak menjawab secara verbal karena tahu bibirnya tak bisa berbicara dengan benar saat ini. Maka ia mendekat dan mempertemukan belah bibir miliknya dengan milik Rangga. Berbagi cumbu di tengah kegiatan panas mereka yang belum berlanjut.

“Mas…” Kata itu terucap saat bibir mereka berpisah dengan rasa tak rela yang membekas. Kening keduanya masih menyatu dan nafas saling menyapa.

“Ya?”

“Gerak lagi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bagi yang suka RanDilan dan beberapa kapal Thailand, silahkan follow twitter-ku @minionbee_


End file.
